An Interesting Twist
by eyechange
Summary: Lily Evans is going to Hogwarts for her last time, she has got her long awaited Head Girl badge. What happens throughout their final year? Secrets shared, games played, shoulders cried on and dates in Hogsmeade. Follow James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Hestia, Marlene, Alice, Frank and Peter through their 7th year. *spoiler - one of them has a 'gift'.. but who and what?* (updates weekly)


**Chapter 1 - Setting Off**

'Lily!' screamed Hestia Jones as she raced across Platform 9 3/4 to see her best friend.

'Hi Hest, how are you?' grinned Lily after hugging her friend.

'Good thanks, yo-ohhh!' she squealed noticing her friends badge.

'Shh, calm down please! I don't even know who Head Boy is yet, we have to meet in the Prefects carriage straight away to plan the Prefect meeting and read a letter from Dumbledore apparently!' Lily replied.

'Okay, well let's get your trunk on and meet the girls before you have to disappear' Hestia told her almost regretfully.

'Alright, come on then!' said Lily. Together they hauled the trunk up onto the train and dragged it to the back of it towards the Prefects carriage. There was no one in there and Lily felt slight disappointment. She thought the Head Boy might already be there. She quickly brushed it off and helped Hestia lift the trunk onto the luggage rack.

'There!' she sighed. They both bolted back off the train and after saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Evans, left in search of their friends.

'HESTIA! LILS!' someone shouted as a blurry figure crashed into them. Laughing Lily saw that Marlene had spotted them and squeezed them half to death in a bear hug. Alice approached somewhat more dignified from behind them.

'Hi guys!' she said smiling. Together they helped the remaining two girls get their luggage on board and led it to the compartment the girls claimed every year. They heard a shrill whistle and felt the familiar tug of the train moving to get away from the station. Soon the countryside was zipping by the window and Lily stood.

'Bye guys, I don't know how long this meeting will take and whatever else I have to do so I guess I'll see you at the feast if I don't come back!' Lily explained.

'Bye!' they all chorused before the left and shut the door. She walked towards a soft wooden door, that stood slightly ajar, with a golden plaque with the words 'Prefects and Heads' on. She pushed the door open and saw James sprawled on one of the comfy chairs in the corner.

'Nice try, Potter, but get out. This is only for Heads and Prefects.' Lily told him angrily.

'Well,' he said with a huge smirk on his face that made Lily feel slightly on edge, 'in that case I guess I better stay here...' he trailed off pointing to his chest. Lily knew what was going to be there without looking. Once she did finally bring her eyes up to his perfect, black Hogwarts robes, she saw a badge, similar to hers, with the letters 'HB' engraved on them.

'Oh..' she said.

'It's okay, I was surprised too. But seeing as we will see a lot of each other this year, can we avert to first name basis? Might make it easier if we don't fully hate on and other?' he asked. Lily was shocked at the maturity he was showing.

'Um, yeah, sure' she said slightly flustered. He grinned. She crossed the room and sat down on the other comfy looking chair next to him.

'Right, well it says here' he gestured to the parchment in his hand, 'that at 11.25, there will be a prefect meeting, we have to spilt them up and tell them when to patrol on the train and who with, also give them the date of our first prefect meeting so they know when and who to patrol with while we're at the castle. It also says at the bottom that there is a letter being delivered at 11.45 which some extra information.' he told her. Nodding she took this all in.

'Okay, seems pretty simple. We'll tell them to patrol in their houses for this journey and to go in the order of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin then Hufflepuff... sound good?' she asked.

'Yeah okay, do you know who any of them are?'' he replied.

'Well, no but there is 4 from each house right? Two male and two female?' said Lily.

'Okay and ooh look, here are some of them now!' he said happily. Sure enough two 6th years had entered. They sat down together and waited patiently. Once everyone had arrived Lily explained with some help from James what would be happening and that their first meeting would be 3rd night back. They left 15 minutes later, leaving James and Lily alone again. He looked at her for a while taking her in. She had changed over the summer, her body had matured and she seemed less hateful towards him. Lily noticed the staring and blushed slightly when she saw his eyes look down her body. She turned and busied herself with a book to hide her blush. She half expected him to ask her out again for what felt like the millionth time. But then thinking back, he barely asked her out at all through their 6th year. She felt a twinge of sadness before thinking, _No! Why am I sad? It's not like I want him to ask me out is it? _Even though she knew, deep down that is exactly what she wanted.

Suddenly there was a tap at the window and looking over she saw a handsome tawny owl with a letter. She opened the window and the owl flew in. James got up and came over to un-attach the letter from its leg, after hooting at them both, it flew back out the window. Lily looked at the letter James was holding. It said 'Head Boy and Head Girl, Prefects Carriage'. James looked at her, silently asking permission. She smiled slightly and watched as he opened the envelope and pulled the parchment out. He read it aloud,

'_James and Lily,  
As I hope you are aware you are both the heads now. Upon arriving at school you will help all the years into the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast and then afterwards will help all of your house to the dormitories. After everyone is settled, exit your common room and walk down the corridor where the portrait hole is. There is a painting of a small boy sat in a field. If you give him the password 'Bezor' he will open up to reveal your very own Head's Common Room and Dorms. You each have your own room and you may have whoever you like into you Common Room (as long as you both agree!). Also I am enclosing a table for prefect rounds. Please make sure you complete it for your next Prefect meeting! Enjoy the journey!  
Headmaster'_

Lily and James sat together planning the prefect rounds for the rest of the journey. When they got to Hogsmeade station, they found all their friends had already gone up so they sat together in one of the carriages to take them up to the castle. They spent time talking about each other, their families, possible futures and just getting to know one and other.

_Well, _Lily thought, _this year might not be so bad after all..._

* * *

**A/N: There you go, first chapter! Sorry for any mistakes, don't have a Beta! Now, there is one person who is going to have a special gift.. I want you to either go to my profile and vote or leave a review saying who you would like it to be. There will be updates every Saturday, but if I get ahead they may sometimes be more often! Hope you liked it, let me know!**

~EC


End file.
